Beyond the Screen
by CeddieFishie
Summary: (Lee x Fem!Gaara AU) Rock Lee and Sabaku Gaara both lived completely different lives. One a soccer player and Karate Black Belt, the other a secretary, living in two different countries. Despite their differences, they're two of the closest being's ...separated by a computer screen.
1. Chapter 0-1 : Green Beast Signed In

It was a Saturday in the middle of April. The weather was gloomy; raining on and off, the clouds were all gray. But Lee liked it that way.

Being the kind person he was, he could appreciate all the seasons. The smell of the rainfall and the flower it brought, the gorgeous heat, the leaves falling and the glorious colours, the trees and houses all glistened with shimmering snow.

But today, he was training with his uncle,Gai, in the middle of their backyard, in the rain. Both of them were Sensei's in Karate. Lee was just beginning, but Gai had been for as long as he could remember.

His uncle was such a marvelous man. He had raised him from infancy after his parents were killed by a drunk driver. Taught him all he knew in self defense and Karate, helped him with his homework, taught him how to cook, showed him how to build his own computer. Gai couldn't be any more amazing.

His uncle was also a high school teacher. He was qualified in math and technology, but God help him, he was the Physical Education and Sex Education teacher.

Which Lee had taken all years of high school.

Gai's classes were always educational and a tad bit funny and inappropriate at times.

When Lee had time off of college, training, and Soccer Practice/games, he'd sit in and help Gai grade some of the classwork during the week..

Lee's role model was definitely Gai, and he was following in his footsteps to becoming a teacher. But Lee was majoring for Elementary schools. Preferably he'd like to be able to work with children aged 3-7, but anything would be great. He wanted to be able to help kids and to help make them happy and comfortable with themselves. Being teased as a kid for not having parents and for his looks and the way he talked fueled his drive to help children in similar situations.

"Well, Lee. Exceptional work as always. Unfortunately due to the weather the classes tonight are cancelled, but to my understanding, you've got previous engagements?" Shaking his soaked black hair, Gai couldn't help but give the 22 year old male a grin, knowing that he had plans to watch a movie with his lady friend down south.

Lee smiled and saluted his higher up and frowned a little bit. "It is such a shame that the rain must prevent our students to come out for their sessions. I like seeing the little ones."

At the mention of his 'engagements', red spread across Lee's face,his eyes averting the gaze of his uncle. "I-it is just a movie. She knows that I may be late. But she hardly sleeps, so she will be awake no matter the time I get back."

Gai slapped a hand on Lee's shoulder as they both began to walk towards the house. They were both in swim trunks, so they didn't really have many soaked clothes to worry about.

Hours later, after they had both eaten and showered, Lee excused himself to go downstairs into his 'apartment'. Gai owned a large 3 bedroom house with a basement that could be used as an apartment. Lee slept upstairs, but he had his own lounge in the basement. His computer and desk were there, his school things. There was a futon with a large TV where Lee had his PS3. He had a mini fridge, along with several jerseys, medals, trophies, and pictures of all the sports he had participated in. He also had a 50 Gallon tank in the basement, which had guppies, mollies, platys, several tetras, danios. All sorts of smaller fish.

He had the room for big fish, but having so many small fish filled him with joy.

Quickly feeding the fish, Lee headed over to his desk and booted up his computer. Stretching his arms and back as he waited for the thing to power up, he couldn't help but smile at the framed picture on his desk: A graduation picture of his girlfriend.

The whole graduation had been live streamed due to how many family members weren't able to go, and because there was so many people that it was still hard to fit the people who could go into the gymnasium. Lee had taken the time off of school to watch the whole thing.

Automatically the computer went to the homepage and Skype booted up. Lee didn't bother putting a password lock on his computer because he trusted Gai. Not like he had much on his computer. His phone, on the other hand…

His girlfriend wasn't afraid of pictures...without clothing….

Speaking of girlfriend, he immediately got a 'bloop' from Skype.  
[2015-04-18 4:52:02 PM] Sand Angel : You're on early

Lee chuckled as he began to type back to her, wondering how her day was. Before he could even begin to ask her, a Skype call notification was coming up. He clicked 'accept' and waited for the cameras to boot up.

A/N: Hello, everyone! I use to go by ShoulderDevil/DeadXombie, but I made a new account (for one, my stories make me cringe, but then again some people actually liked the stories...Plus i forgot the email and password e.e) This is my first try at writing a fanfic in about 3 years (although the last one i worked on was not uploaded here or on my old account. Strictly to DA). I hope thus far its...decent. These first two chapters are only going to be introductions to Lee and Gaara in this AU, but "Chapter 1" will get into the two of them. I will try to have a chapter up once or twice a week, depending on how much time I actually get to myself. These first two intro chapters will be uploaded today, and the first actual chapter also will be provided I finish it today.  
Thank you all so much for reading. Any feedback I could get would be greatly appreciated. Ciao, Bellas~


	2. Chapter 0-2 : Sand Angel Signed In

So many faces. So so many face. All of them with problems with how the town was being run. She could really care less. If they didn't like how her Father was running the town, they could move. Although she really couldn't blame them.

Sabaku Gaara worked as a secretary for her father, who had been the Mayor for majority of her life. It amused her how many people would bitch and complain, when the just kept voting him up to be Mayor.

Her father was a horrible man. Greed ridden and lusty for constant power. It was a surprise to her why he didn't just run for President; he was heartless enough to be one.

Although, recently her father had fallen ill and her older sister, Temari, was beginning to step in. She was stern, yet was still nice enough. Something this town could really use.

"Hello, little sister. How many morons have come in today?"

Heavy makeup plastering his face, her only brother, Kankuro, sat on her desk and gave her a small grin. Her lips turned down even more that what they had already been as she gave him a glare. "What did I tell you about the desk thing?"

The brown haired brother gave a fake pout. "The only chair you have here is your own. Do you really expect your big brother to sit on the ground?" Deep down, Kankuro was really enjoying tormenting his sister, as he always had.  
Gaara was always blunt and didn't sugarcoat, so her next few words shouldn't have surprised Kankuro in the least.

"Then. Don't. Sit."

She had raised from her chair, and her aqua eyes bore into his soul, or that's how it felt to Kankuro.  
"Okay, okay. Sheesh. Lay off the soul stealing, Gingie."  
The sudden bonk over the head with a phonebook also shouldn't have surprise Kankuro either.

"Fuck, Gaara. Fine, I'm leaving."

When Gaara was alone again, she pulled out a mirror and untied her shoulder length blood red dyed hair, fixing it up and tying it back securely at the base of her neck. Her father wouldn't accept her hair any other way while at work.

Her makeup, on the other hand…

Bold eyeliner and mascara on her eyes and lots of foundation to hide her freckles.

Yes, she was a natural ginger, but having blood red hair suited her much more than that.

Looking over at the clock, she sighed. Still another 38 minutes until she could get out of this shit hole.

If saving up for moving wasn't taking so damn long and her only priority over rent, she would have ditched this job long ago.

At least she lived with her sister in a two bedroom house. Unfortunately it was close to 1000$ a month each. But with Temari's Fiance living with them, it helped much more with the bills.

A soft nuzzle on her leg made her turn to look down. Her Siamese cat, Ash, was purring as he rubbed himself all over her leg. She gave a little smile and picked him up, placing him on her lap as she pet him. He was her service animal to help aid with her anxiety.

Being such a stubborn and cold woman, most people wouldn't know that Gaara suffered from severe anxiety; they just thought she was an asshole.

Not that she really care what people thought.

Her father hated the cat being around, but by law, he couldn't say no to the cat being there.

Finally, Temari came up and smiled to her sister. "Ready to go?"  
A little scoff came from Gaara. "Been ready since we got here."

On the way home, the two sisters had decided to pick up Chinese. Neither of them felt like cooking, and it was a no-brainer that Shikamaru, Temari's fiance, would even lift a finger to do it.

Gaara stared out at the scenery as Temari turned on their street. There was lots of trees and plants all around, which made it a bit more...calming.

From the back seat, Ash meowed out as they got closer to the house. Gaara gave a small smile as she reached her hand back to pet the Siamese. "Yes, almost home."

Once in the house and settled in, Gaara grabbed a plate of food and brought it to her room, where she sat the plate down on her computer desk and threw off her work clothes.

Getting into a red tank top and boxers, she turned and walked into her bathroom and washed her face off, ridding of all the make up. Her freckles showed on her pale skin. Sighing, she took out her contact lense case and did the exchange of contacts to her actual glasses. Letting her hair down, she walked back into the room, sitting down at her desk and turning on her laptop. Nibbling on the Chinese, she input her password and immediately signed into Skype.

She knew Lee would be on late today. He had Karate tonight.

Opening ITunes, she began to play some Avenged Sevenfold as she ate her supper. Ash snuck into the room and curled up on her bed, going to sleep.

Barely 30 minutes into the album, her Skype popped up with 'Green Beast is Online'. Looking at the time, she gave a puzzled look as she clicked onto his name and began to type.

[2015-04-18 4:52:02 PM] Sand Angel : You're on early

To make sure it was actually him, she send a call invite, and knew he would answer right away. So when the call was answered she knew it was him, but was still confused.

It took a few moments for the cameras to load and adjust.

A/N: Hello again ^^ im currently working on the first official chapter...and laughing that my fiance called Gai a Mary Sue. Hue Hue, not for longgggg


	3. Chapter 1 : Freckles

The redhead's face became clear and Lee couldn't help but smile. She was definitely beautiful.

"So?"

Lee blinked a couple of times as he watched Gaara munch on some veggies. "So...what?"  
"Why are you on so early?" Her voice stayed the same pitch; a little monotone, stern, and to the point. Lee wasn't sure why, but he honestly loved her voice. When she got shy or flustered, though, the monotone would completely disappear.

"Well...It is very rainy and the roads are very bad, so we had to cancel the class today." Lee tried to adjust his hair, which was still damp and pressed to his forehead. Gaara shook her head. "Leave it. Your hair looks fine."

Lee blushed and dropped his hands. Gaara nodded and continued to munch on her food. "I guess that makes sense. We don't get a lot of rain here, so had it been the same here, classes wouldn't be cancelled."

Lee grabbed a bag of chips from under his desk. He always had a stash in the basement. Of course he would work out after he ate a bag….or five. Opening it and munching on some, he gave a small smile to Gaara. "You look beautiful today."  
Gaara shrugged and blushed a bit. "I look better with my makeup...But it gets too heavy on my face after having that shit on all day."

"You do not need to hide the scar, Gaara."

Gaara frowned and looked away. Her bangs usually covered the small heart shaped scar on her forehead, but along with her freckles, she wanted it to be gone. "I don't like it, you know that."  
Lee nodded and cracked his neck a bit. "I know...But I do not think it is a big deal. You are still beautiful with or without the scar."  
"And freckles."  
Lee chuckled. "I love your freckles. They give you so much character." He leaned forward into the camera and grinned devilishly. "Especially the one down near your-"  
"Okay, I think it's time to change the topic!" A dark blush spread across her face. Sure, Gaara wasn't scared to show off her body naked at all, but any kind of sexual comments like -that-...well…

Lee chuckled a bit and leaned back. "Sorry, baby girl. You are so fun to tease."  
"I hate -ALL- my freckles, Lee. Even…" She shifted in her seat as she blushed more. "That….one…"

"Alright, then. I thought you said to chance the subject though? Yet here you are ,still talking about it."

She gave Lee the middle finger and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay, okay. How was your day, then? Anything interesting happen at work?"

Gaara took a deep breath and relaxed herself, trying not to remain too riled up. "Well, several people came to complain about the sperm donor. And I happen to find myself agreeing with their points, as usual."

Stretching and throwing off his shirt, Lee leaned his face on his hand and listened. "Well, what specifically did they complain about today?"  
"How high the rent is at the buildings he owns, that nothing gets fixed. That he uses all the town's money for his selfish purposes."  
"Does he?"

Gaara nodded her head. "If only you saw his property. He lives in pretty much a mansion. Long outdoor and indoor pools. Fancy cars. Butlers. I don't see how the hell my brother can stand living with that leech."

Lee could hear Gai's voice calling him from upstairs. Glancing quickly over at Gaara, he excused himself and ran upstairs.  
"Yes, Gai?"  
Gai smiled and passed Lee some mail for him. "How's the movie date?"  
"We have not started yet." Lee quickly looked through the mail. School, school, soccer, inheritance, letter from his great aunt, cellphone bill. "We are talking about her work day first."  
"Well, then. Do you mind if I come down and give her a youthful hello?" Giving a thumbs up to Lee, a nod was received. They both walked downstairs and Lee put his mail on the futon to sort through later.

Going back over to the computer, Lee saw that Gaara was up near her bed and petting the cat. "Gaara, baby?"  
Gaara jumped a bit and turned to face the webcam. "Yeah?"  
"Gai would like to say hello."  
Gaara walked over to the desk and sat down, holding Ash close and petting him. "Hello, Gai."  
With a loud booming voice, Gai returned the hello. "Hello, lovely girlfriend of my wonderful nephew!"

Gaara couldn't help but give a laugh. Lee's uncle was so dorky, it was a surprise that he was even a high school teacher.

"I hope you both enjoy your movie date! I'm gunna go run the treadmill. Have fun!"  
Lee waved and laughed, smiling. "I will come join you later."

Gaara gasped a little bit, having forgotten about the movie date. "Shit, I'm so sorry, Lee. It was my turn to pick a movie, wasn't it?"  
"It is quite alright. I just so happen to have a list of movies for backups for when this happens." He smiled as he turned to her. "Horror or romance?"  
"Horror, obviously." Gaara did a little eye roll, but still laughed a bit regardless.

"Okay, 'Hotel Transylvania' it is!"  
"Goddamnit…"

A/N: This is the first actual chapter xD The other two were just intros. Im honestly so nervous about this story. But...I'm gunna give this 110%

A/N 2: Uuuhhhh...soooo...the first version was all html-y, and im sorry about that. hopefully its not like that when you guys go to see it e,e


	4. Chapter 2 : Pills

_**[Warning: Mention of Pills and light sexual things ahead]**_

Every night, at around 9pm, Gaara would leave for a couple of hours to go help her sister clean the house. During those hours, Lee would go do some before bed exercise and work off those chip bags that he'd endlessly consume some nights.

The living room on the main floor had two treadmills and lots of floor space to do smaller exercises,

Being at 6 foot, 3/4 inches, Lee was big all around. Lots of muscle mass not just from all the workouts, but through bloodline. Lee and his uncle could still be 'fit' if they were couch potatoes. They also had a great metabolism.

From what he had seen in pictures, his father was also a bigger man. Gai and his father were both twins, both seeming to be the same height. The only physical difference in the two men was the fact that Lee's father had kept his hair long and in a braid.

Lee really wished he had more memories of his parents, but due to all the medications he had been on beginning the year before the passing of his parents, everything had been a haze for him.

About five months after the death of Lee's parents, Lee had been depression medication, ADHD meds, anxiety pills, and many other's that Gai had no idea about. He had put his foot down and gotten Lee off of those meds.

"Gai, I know you do not like to talk about it..." Finishing a scrunch and sitting up, Lee watched the older man jog on the treadmill. He swore that Gai was on there all the time when they were home. "but how was I when I was on the medications?"

Lee could instantly see Gai tense as he slowed down the the treadmill to a stop. Throwing off his jogging sweater and heading to the couch, the burn scars all across Gai's back were visible and Lee could only frown.

Getting up himself and joining Gai on the couch, the older male pushed a hand through his thick hair. "Well, it wasn't pleasant at all, Lee. You were always such a happy kid. Always so eager to learn and make new friends. When you were placed with me after...the incident...You were like a zombie.I at first thought it was because the accident that had made you like that. But then they just kept pushing pills on you. You, for one, were way too young to be on anti-depressants. And I know for a fact that you didn't have ADHD. Whatever the hell you were on beforehand...I don't even know."

Lee could tell in Gai's voice how much that having seen him like that had hurt. "So...I was a zombie.."Gai nodded and rested his back against the couch, no longer in his slouching form. "Eventually, I told the doctors to fuck off. Pardon my language." It wasn't like Gai to swear very often, but he occasionally did when he was angry. "I got you a new doctor who was able to explain the medications and how they were affecting you. That's when you had your therapy sessions, remember?" Lee nodded and smiled.  
"I liked her, my therapist. She was so nice. She would give me candy and hugs and told me that it was alright. That how I was feeling was normal."  
Gai nodded in response and smiled wide. "For your sake, that was the best thing I had ever done. I got my dear nephew back, not some pill-ridden zombie."

Listening to Gai talk, Lee had realized that he had never really thanks Gai for...well...taking him in and raising him. Turning towards him, he wrapped his arms around his uncle and smiled. "Thank you so very much for taking care of me all these years…"

"It was my pleasure, Lee…"  
-

As she was folding laundry on her bed, Gaara's phone went off to remind her to take her meds. Reaching over to her desk, she opened the bottle and downed the pill, sighing deeply.

A soft knock on the door made Gaara look up to see her sister standing there with a blush and a grin. "Now, I know for a fact that these are not mine…" Temari held up a frilly pink lingerie set of bra and panties. "Cuz I've got bigger tits than yours." Throwing the set at Gaara and fleeing the room, the redhead could only sit in shock.

"Y-you... **STOP SNOOPING THROUGH MY THINGS**!" Gaara ran towards the door and slammed it, very irritated, until she turned around and saw the Siamese cat with the pink thong in his mouth.

"Ash...Have you been stealing my birthday gift and bringing it to Temari's room?" Taking the thong from the cat's mouth, she quickly picked up the rest of the set and shoved it into her underwear drawer.

Well, that was awkward. Her sister knew of her lingerie. Now, the question was, how much more did she know she had?

With a groan, she went back to folding laundry, until she her the Skype notifications go off.

There was a chance it wasn't Lee, but Gaara didn't have many friends, none that talked to her via Skype, anyways.

Moving towards the laptop, she smiled a bit. Yep, it was Lee.

[2015-04-18 11:16:36 PM] Green Beast : Hello, my most beautiful Gaara. I hope your cleaning is going well. Just wanted to let you know that I love you and I will be on when you're done. :*

Gaara picked up the laptop and maneuvered it to her bed so she could fold her laundry and call her 'Beast'.

It didn't take long for the call to be sent and go through.

"Ah, Hello Gaara!" The dark haired male's smile, she swore, could light an entire room. That, combined with his uncle…

A UFO could probably spot them.

"Hey." Gaara returned the smile as she tried to find the black ankle sock to match with the one in her hand. There were many black ankle socks in the pile, but not the one she wanted with the little white cat on the side.

"Are you not done cleaning? I can leave you be, love." Gaara shook her head and lifted the laptop, giving out a little 'A-hah!" as she found the missing sock. Setting the laptop back down, she put the socks together and threw them into the laundry basket.

"No. Stay."

A soft mew came from beside her bed as Ash stared up at her with big bright blue eyes. "No, Ash. You're a traitor. You brought my birthday gift to Temari."

Lee had been about to take a drink of water when he began to laugh a bit. He spilled a little bit of water on his naked chest, not that he minded. "The lingerie that I got you for your birthday? Is this what we are talking about?"  
With a glare, Gaara looked at Lee through the webcam and shushed him, a dark blush across her face.

"It has been a while since you have worn it, Gaara...Maybe you should-"

"I wore it a few days ago, dweeb-"

"Wear it for me?"

Even without looking at Lee, she could tell he had his brow raised with a smirk on his face.

She quickly got up and shoo-d the cat out of the room and set up her laptop back on the desk, going to grab the pink set.

A/N: Hellooo~ I actually finished the chapter at around 9:36am on Feb 1st (not sure when I'm going to be uploading this chapter.) I'm dead tired but had to wake up early to pay rent xD So, when i couldn't go back to sleep, i thought, meh, why not write another chapter?

I've been showing this story to some friends and my fiance (who hates Naruto but says he's enjoying the story thus far...Hai beb xD) and they've been being really supportive with my return to fanfic writing and giving me some feedback on what I should and shouldn't do. (Psstt, I did backstory this chapter...you know who you are bby ;) )

Now, I know i'm being a little...out of character and i've been putting some of myself into the characters, but I find it so much easier to write when I do that. Example, Lee's fish tanks, Gaara's bluepoint Siamese cat (i didnt specify that he was bluepoint, but I will. At least i hinted to the bright blue eyes xD). I currently have two fish tanks (had three last night, but sold one to a friend) and growing up, I had a bluepoint Siamese cat named Checo (i miss you little buddy)

I think I'll end this A/N right here and bid you adieu, lovelies. Have a fantastic day~


	5. Chapter 3 : Friends and Hoes

"Lee, how the fuck are you able to keep going like that?"

"Geez, you're probably a beast in bed-"

"Guys, guys. Have you not seen him naked?"

Lee was somewhat ignoring the comments that his friends were throwing at him. He was trying to focus on doing the 500 crunches that his friends had challenged him too.

As per norm, he was in his gym shorts and nothing else. His muscles flexed, and only a little bit of sweat formed on the surface of his skin.

"Come on, Lee. Sleep with me once-" Naruto was shoved a bit by his boyfriend, Sasuke. Naruto was fairly tanned, being blond, and had a few tattoos; one on his stomach, his arm, his leg- Probably more in places only Sasuke knew.

Now, Sasuke has many piercings on his face and ears, and Lee could only question if the both of them had a needle fetish or something.

Was already bad enough that they both smoked pot.

"Naruto, do we need to go home and be reminded of why we're dating?" Lee could hear the dark grin in his voice, and cleared his throat a little bit. Sasuke was a dominant one, alright. And he made it clear he was.

Lee announced his 500th crunch and sat up, a small round of applause happening.

A hand was offered to him, and Lee took it. Taking the hand, he stood up and smiled. "Thank you, Neji."

The long haired, pale eyed male gave a gentle smile as he offered him a water bottle. As much as they'd have fought in the past, they were best friends, and almost inseparable.

"It's my pleasure, as always."

"You should go talk to him, Temari."

The blond flushed and shook her head. "Um, no. Def nope."

Kara, one of Temari's best friends, who sported dyed black and green hair, was oogling over a group of dark skinned males, poking at Temari to go talk to them.

"You're no fun, Tema." She pouted, her lower lip quivering again. Sighing, she shifted over and nudged Gaara, who was scrolling on Facebook on her phone. "Hey, kiddo. Go chase some black dick."

Temari let out a laugh at that, Gaara not phased whatsoever. "Please, Kara. Her boy's got a black dick. She's fine."

Gaara lifted her eyes and gave a bit of a glare to Temari, but if that got Kara to back down, then so be it.

Temari had in fact seen Lee...Naked...Several times.

Oops?

"Oh, now does she?" Kara raised her eyebrows, unimpressed. "Well, maybe she should find someone here and fuck 'im." She shrugged and sipped at her iced coffee. "Ain't going to believe it until I see it, sweetie. Plus, there's plenty of guys here just aching for a piece of you."

It took everything in Gaara to not reach over and punch her.

Temari was giving her the 'I'm so fucking sorry about her' eyes, and tried to tell Kara to quiet down.

"I mean, I'd take advantage of that body and fuck every guy that looked at me, y'know?"

Putting her phone in her pocket, Gaara quietly stood up and turned the other direction, walking away from her sister and her whore of a friend.

"Gaara, wait!" She could tell her sister had tried to stand up and go after her, but in the large crowd of people, the redhead ran as fast and as far as she could from the duo, a stinging pain in her chest.

While they were out eating at the local ramen shop (Naruto would not stop insisting), Lee was having a great time. He got together with his friends only a few times per month, but always had a blast whenever he did. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Shino. The lot of them all were very close, and Lee was glad that he had friends such as them.

Once a month, though, they made sure to have a day where all of them, including their significant other, were present. It was usually at someone's house, and they were all okay with having Lee on skype with Gaara.

To avoid conflict, Gaara also went out with her sister on the same days he had his guy dates, which worked out perfectly.

Lee did love Gaara dearly, and she even agreed, but having a few days to themselves was healthy.

They always had after the day to talk and talk about the events of the day.

As she was slurpling at his ramen, his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He shrugged it off, not even thinking that the change Gaara had texted him was high. She was out enjoying herself-

"Hey, Lee. Who's house are we hanging at tonight?" Kiba looked over and grinned a little bit. He usually had a grin on his face. "Akamaru just recently had an operation and if he sees too many people he'll get excited and get hurt."

"So can we hang at your place tonight?"

"Naruto, you just want to go over cuz his basement."

"Well, duh. It's fucking kick ass!" Naruto quickly finished his ramen and ordered his fourth bowl of the night, making everyone question, yet again, if the blond had a black hole of a stomach. "I can bring my controllers too, so we can all somewhat play."

Neji pitched in and grinned a bit. "I could bring my GameCube-"

"Oh, fuck no. We are -not- playing Mario Party-"

"You're just butthurt that you never win."  
"Because you cheat-"  
"Because you suck!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took a drink of his Coke n' Rum. "I can just bring my XBox and we can play CoD?"

Lee was laughing a bit at all the conflict going on at the table. The lot of them could be so indecisive, but it was all in good fun. "Or we can just play 'Just Dance'?"

"God, Lee, I swear you're Homo or some shit." Naruto muttered as he received his new bowl of ramen. Sasuke scoffed and look over at Lee. "Yes, let's place 'Just Dance'."

When the rest of the guys began to speak in agreement, Naruto cussed out loudly. "Fucking gaybies, you lot. I swear."

All of them laughed out loudly, and Sasuke had to kiss Naruto deeply to get him to shut up, which got some hoots and hollers from the group.

Lee's phone began to vibrate again in his pocket, which was shrugged off yet again. "Alright, then after Naruto is finished with his food, we can head over. You can all sleep over. I can pull out the air mattresses."

"Aaalllright!" Kiba took out his cell and began to text, then slipped the thing in his back pocket. "Alrighty, I'll drive whoever needs a ride."  
Lee nodded and raised his hand. Sasuke raised his hand as well, giving a vote both for him and Naruto.

"Alright, ladies. Let's go fuck some shit up."

A/N: Hello, everyone. I apologize for the tardiness of this chapter. I only just got back into writing again today (June 12th), and I ended the chapter where I did because I blanked out. Was going to switch out to Gaara's POV, but I literally COULD NOT.  
So I'm starting off the next chapter with Gaara, or soemthing.

Which will probably be posted today because I have nothing better to do with my life.  
Again, I apologize for the lateness


	6. Chapter 4 : Worthless

Author's note: Mild trigger warnings for drug use/overdose/slight violence/drinking

* * *

 _"_ _I don't know what the fuck is wrong with her, Temari. I really don't. If Dad finds out about this-"  
_ _"_ _He's not going to find out, Kankuro, and I swear to God if you rat her out, I'm going to fucking kill you in your sleep." The blond female paced around the room, thinking of how she could help her sister.  
She had found her in her room, blacked out on her bedroom floor, with lines of Coke and different drugs on her desk._

 _Gaara had only been 14 years old._

 _Temari knew that her sister was fighting demons, but -this-?_

 _"_ _She's a fucking crackhead, Temari. I'm going to fucking tell him-"  
_ _"_ _Kankuro, don't do this to her! She's your little sister!"_

 _Kankuro made an angry noise, similar to a hiss. "Fuck. Fine. But I'm fucking done with her shit. Your problem now." He stormed out of the room and slammed the door._

 _Temari ran over to Gaara's bedside and gently stroked her face. Blood was staining the sheets, and with what she had discovered, she could only assume that Gaara was raped. But who knew._

 _Tears fell down her face as she gently pulled her sister's limp body close and cradled her._

 _"_ _When you wake up, we are getting you out of this hell hole…"_

* * *

Gaara had locked herself in her bedroom as soon as she got home. She took the public transit and fought back tears as she sat around many strangers.

Lee hadn't answered her texts either.

But he was busy, and he had other things to worry about than her.

Her bedroom door was locked, and she had her music playing a bit loudly, to drown out the sound of her sobbing.

She was worthless. She was a whore. She was a drug addict.

A side of her that she wished Lee would never know about.

She had been forced into the lifestyle. Sexually assaulted until she agreed to the drugs.

They took away the pain, the thoughts, the feelings.

They took her away from life. And she liked it.

But then they got more and more forceful.

She gripped her hair as she began to sob more. She felt dirty. She wanted to scrub all of her body, inside and out, with steel wool.

She needed Lee. She needed to talk to him.

 **Now.**

* * *

Laughter and drinking, combined with Mario Kart, wasn't such a bad time.

All of the guys were tired of playing Just Dance, and they switched.

Neji had won most of the rounds, but it was still all good fun.

Gai had even joined in with them. None of them seemed to mind.

Lee was very drunk at this point though. For being so fit and the whatnot, he was very much so a lightweight, when it came to drinking.

It was 11:36pm, and the last rounds of the Mario Kart tournament were coming to a close; Naruto vs Lee.

Lee being so piss drunk and Naruto being such a shitty player at the game, no one understood how they were the finalists.

Gai brought the dirty dishes upstairs as the boys finished their tourney, and smiled as he heard Lee cheering loudly as his victory. Lee was a good kid, and he cared deeply for his friends.

Gai just wished the poor boy had an easier life.

Finishing the dishes, he pulled out his phone and checked his online banking, seeing how much money he had put away for Lee's present.

So close...Very close…

He sighed deeply and put the phone away. This week he already volunteered to take some extra shifts, so that he could put more money away for Lee.

He wanted to get Gaara to come here to visit.

Or vise versa.

Whatever Lee wanted, really.

He had been putting money away for quite some time now, after realizing that this was a serious thing. At first Gai was very skeptical about it, but as he watched (from a distance) the relationship grow and blossom, he felt that he had to do whatever it took to help the both of them be together.

Lee came running upstairs, laughing hysterically in his bout of drunkenness and grabbed some water from the fridge, chugging it down and falling onto the ground, laughing even more. Gai only shook his head, chuckled, and helped him up.

"Lee, you silly boy. You're going to hurt yourself!"

"Gaaaaaai, I am aduuullltttt. I am okeeeeyyy." His voice was slurred and he gave out a few hiccups.

Naruto and the rest had found their way upstairs, wobbling and laughing. "We just came to check on Lee. The thud was a bit...concerning."

"I am fiinnneeee *hic*."

"Alright, I think you guys should head to bed before you get hurt." Gai helped Lee downstairs and the others followed along.

* * *

Gaara had finally calmed herself down. Rocking herself in her bed listening to loud music for a few hours finally brought her out of that state.

She stood up and sluggishly walked into the kitchen, where Temari and Shikamaru were sitting across from each other, looks of concern on thier faces. When Temari saw her enter, she jolted to her feet and all but ran at her little sister, pulling her into her arms. "Jesus, Gaara. Are you okay?" She pulled back and held her face between her hands, inspecting her. "Your eyes are so red, sweetie. Are you going to be-"

Gaara slapped her sister away and moved to the fridge. Shikamaru stood up and moved towards Temari, steadying her. "Babe, you ok?"

Gaara couldn't hear the rest of the conversation. Her mind went blank as she grabbed out some leftovers from the night before and ran back upstairs. She had only grabbed chicken caesar salad and some bread. Getting comfy in the middle of her bed, she ate and listened to her music again, downing herself into her own little world again.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and she instantly jolted to pick it up, but was disappointed seeing that it was not Lee.

TEXT: [Tems] Hey Gaara. R u ok? Wnt me 2 grab u some pot?

She sighed deeply and tears fell down her face. She would never allow herself near any type of illegal drugs. Ever.

She got up from her bed and walked downstairs, bringing her dishes down. She shook her head when she saw Temari ready to go out. A nod was returned, as well was a smile.

"You're going to be okay, Gaara. I promise you that."


End file.
